The boring tool for machining an inner face is for use in rough machining or precision finishing of an inner face of a bore formed in a workpiece. Patent Document 1 discloses a boring tool (a boring head) having two cutting blades arranged with an offset of 180 degrees approximately relative to a tool body (a pedestal).
At time of inner face machining by the boring tool, heat is generated in the cutting blade due to friction with or heat conduction from the workpiece, which can lead to entrapment of cutting chips by the cutting blade, thus inviting wear of the cutting blade. In the boring tool disclosed in Patent Document 1, a cartridge (a tool mount member) having the cutting blade is provided with a jet orifice for jetting coolant toward the cutting blade. With this arrangement, chips and/or the cutting blade are cooled by the coolant and adhesion of the chips to the cutting blade is prevented, so that wear of the cutting blade is suppressed.